inreallifefandomcom-20200214-history
Sometimes
"Sometimes" is a song written and recorded by Michael Conor, uploaded on his SoundCloud May 25, 2015. Lyrics Sometimes we feel like we amount to nothing And sometimes it's hard for us to climb our mountains And sometimes our blessings are hard to count but No matter what, I know that we'll get through there Look, I'm just another dreamer, nothing more than a reacher I see the greatest parts of life and I believe that I'll get there There's nothing I can't do, there's nothing I can't push through There's nothing on earth that I can stop what I put my mind to I'm another artist trying to make it in this industry, officially Whereas in my capability consistently This lyrical conspiracy how can I be so on the ground You know all these listeners aren't hearing me I don't do it for publicity A strive for popularity I try to spread my message which is sharing positivity This lyrical therapy To cure your insecuries and wipe away your worries You one of my patients Just exercise patience and I'm sure that you'll make it But you must always make sure to push any hesitation away I'm not here to stay I know there's always a way But Sometimes we feel like we amount to nothing And sometimes it's hard for us to climb our mountains And sometimes our blessings are hard to count but No matter what, I know that we'll get through it Sometimes we think that others have it easy Sometimes it's hard to escape our feelings And sometimes we act out instead of thinking But in the end it will all be worth it Life is just a journey Nothing more than a yearning I'm still learning how to go with the flow when it's turning It's concerning to me It's unnerving to me I'm observing this is anything working for me Any road that I take it starts swerving on me I can see my destination and it's a blur to me I'm far away but there's no sense in reversing you see I gotta be who I was born and stop pretending to be An artist who already made it and performing overseas Indeed I plead to be They wondered what I have to exceed Expectations, God, please have mercy on me Yeah I'm a little hypocritical for screaming, man it's typical Get caught in my feelings but I'm not in any critical condition But I'm wishing for a miracle To make it as an artist and be a happy individual I feel invincible Kill the game I'm like a criminal I do the unthinkable My flow is unpredictable I'm one of the check the original My thoughts are unforgivable My average never minimal Let me tell you one time, it's my time And your time can rewind While I climb to get signed And you can't just unwind and lay back So hand me an ice pack I'm staying on this path and I never gonna look back I'm not going away The only man I need to tap is who I was the other day And I pray That everything will resolve in a way So to this day no matter what, I continue to say Sometimes we feel like we amount to nothing And sometimes it's hard for us to climb our mountains And sometimes our blessings are hard to count but No matter what I know that we'll get through it Sometimes we think that others have it easy And sometimes it's hard to escape our feelings And sometimes we act out instead of thinking But in the end it will all be worth it References Category:Songs